kouchu_misakofandomcom-20200216-history
Kouchu Misako's positive personality
Kouchu Misako is the main character of the Crystal Jewels series, who always dreamed into becoming a Master Champion of The League brawler. On his beginning of the journey, Kouchu received his first Crystal Monster, Roaracryst. Kouchu's long-time rival is Marcy Kimensho, who always travels and win against him, but Kouchu won't give in it. Kouchu is a Crystal Brawler, which he was originally born in Justpip Town. He wants to become a Master Champion of the League in many ways. When Kouchu starts his journey, he knows what it's like to be a Crystal Brawler in many and many ways. Kouchu, as the third child born were raised with 4 brothers and 4 sisters, and without his older brother, who left in his journey referenced by his father. Kouchu wants to know where his brother is, and following his brother's footsteps into becoming a Crystal Brawler. Kouchu's name means EXTREMES in fortune, health and spirituality. Kouchu are very versatile, idealistic and intuitive. Kouchu either enjoy great success or suffer abject misery. The solution is service to others. Uses his leadership abilities for humanity and not for self-glorification.Kouchu are frank, methodical and believe in law, system and order. Kouchu is very intuitive. He have a reservoir of inspired wisdom combined with inherited analytical ability, which could reward him through expressions of spiritual leadership, business analysis, marketing, artistic visions, and scientific research. Operating on spiritual side of his individuality can bring Kouchu to the great heights, and drop him off if he neglect your spiritual identity. Kouchu is always looking for an opportunity to investigate the unknown, to use and show his mental abilities, to find the purpose and meaning of life. Kouchu want to grow wise and to understand people and things. He need privacy to replenish your energy. He have a unique way of thinking, intuitive, reflective, absorbing, as explained to his father. His father gave him a red headband worn by his brother Hishio, because that's worshipping and promising to come back omeday, but he never return, so Kouchu kept the band on his head. Kouchu shows teamwork and respect, and some honor and won't turn back for people who are in trouble, but for Marcy, Kouchu doesn't give any honorship and respect because they are rivals, Marcy wants to be friends with Kouchu, and rivals too, because Marcy always want to versus Kouchu, but Kouchu won't let her because she is disrespectful, and despite the different relationship, their rivalships gets stronger and stronger. In the Garnet and Turquoise arc, Marcy wants to defeat Kouchu with her hand cland (made of 1,000 metal), and that happened (about 6 times) in the series. Also, their Personal Minipals have a crush on each other, but Kouchu and Marcy don't, but forget Marcy being Kouchu's crust, and Ichigo is (remember that.) Kouchu is very nice to Ichigo and she fell for him because of his strength and ability as a Crystal Brawler. When it comes to girls, he is very dense and introverted, anyway, in the 26th movie, Kouchu, alone disguises himself as girl to go in the Girl Company. But when the leader shows his true identity, she decided to ban him. But all the work he done, he explained it to her, so she trusted him. The opposite sex might be true to him if he would fall in love with the girl, or befriend them. But outside Marcy, Kouchu hates her because what she's done to him when he was a child. Some girls have a subtle affection towards him over the series,in the field of romance, Ichigo shares his love for Kouchu wishing him on a date, towards that, Kouchu learns that she looks and acts affectionate once in a date. In the original series, Kouchu was seemed goofy and playful, and wants to battle with trainers other than Marcy and her dreadful Marukas. Kouchu is loyal and strong to his team, and he is a good crystal brawler. Once this phrase come in handy, "Try, and try again", Kouchu is lucky he'll need it to cheer him up. Kouchu remember the phrase in the league once he lost to Marcy, but when the league ends, Kouchu learns the trials and was glad for what he had done said by Roaracryst. Kouchu was proud that the Crystal Monsters evolved, but lets them choose whether or not they want to evolve instead of forcing them. Kouchu travels with a group of his friends to stop bad guys such as the Furious Five, Cheeta Girls, and Marcy, from making trouble around the world. Kouchu's friends once cheered for him for all the hard work he did in the past and present, but they are glad for Kouchu to become a master champion of the league someday. Kouchu met his Kouchubot (created by Arthur Shari) and was able to use it in big (even bigger) stuff, anyway, Kouchu doesn't need his Kouchubot all the time, but needs it somehow so it can be the part of his help. With the help of his Roaracryst, Kouchu will save the day. In the first episode, Roaracryst won't obey Kouchu, but earns Kouchu's trust after the battle with Sakuro from stealing the Crystal Monsters. Kouchu was eager to catch more Crystal Monsters, but he barely caught some. Kouchu learns all his efforts, especially in the Garnet and Turquoise saga, but when the saying comes true, he will try again. Even though teamwork was about working as a team, Kouchu will make the most of it. Even though, if they lost, Kouchu would tell them all the good stuff they've done in the first place of how they did in battle by their moves. In every episode, Kouchu was very kind to his Crystal Monsters and taking very good care of them, getting them strong, and play with them. Kouchu also have the ability to communicate with his emerged Crystal Monster, Rottobigin, which he forms using his Crystal Pod. When Kouchu merge Rottobigin, he also have Trainer Powers, which he turns physically affectionate and strong at least. When Rottobigin feels weak, it dismerge back to Kouchu's party. Kouchu is always brave, and he won't turn his back on things or someone depending on how he feels. When Kouchu feels left out, Roaracryst would help him. Kouchu would get angry sometimes, but that helps him get over his stress. Kouchu's usually worried about his older brother of his family, Hishio. Kouchu, again being mature, has a big responsibility, and has great plans in order for success. He know he will never let his eg`o down, but when he gets depressed or angry (for an example for losing), Kouchu will understand one thing: Try, and try again. Kouchu was happy for victory. Kouchu gets clumsy and his life seems to get worst because of these things in Natalie. Kouchu was excited to go to the Natalie Region. When Kouchu first met Akura, he would say, “Ignore that idiot, Marcy”. Kouchu and Garnet became best friends and one thing they have in common: battles. Kouchu is mature enogh for his role and personality.Kouchu have good plans, but some of his plans are not good because he have a most loses in Natalian battles. Kouchu have a faithful personality when it comes to his crush Ichigo. When they first met, Ichigo have a crush on him and forces him to go on a date. Kouchu dislike the Cheeta Girls, and always get in Kouchu’s way. Kouchu is having these circumstances. Kouchu is happy when his crystal monsters evolve. The talent he would have is force of energy. Kouchu was eager th challenge the Crystal League. Kouchu’s most treasured possession was power. Kouchu regard as the lowest depth of misery is the IXL World to beat endless enemies. Kouchu is loyal to others. “I will become master champion” Kouchu was happy when he won the battle. Kouchu's weak when Roaracryst feels weak. Kouchu deplore hiself as a skilled Crystal Brawler. Kouchu deploy on others on how he feels. He admires the most was his Crystal Monsters. Kouchu have an ablitity to go overdrive when he gets angry. Kouchu have a great and positive energy to communicate with Crystal Monsters. The most Kouchu dislikes being called "weak" Kouchu likes being with Crystal Monsters. Kouchu would control circumstances. Kouchu would support his friends with their minds. Kouchu doesn't give up Kouchu, now a mature person, and he was 20 years old, he is responsible for his actions and his future into becoming a master champion of the league. Kouchu is problem-solving, enthusiastic, and loyal to his Crystal Monsters and situations. Kouchu have shown to be having a positive personality seen on every episode. Kouchu have a heart of his Crystal Monsters, his friends, and his family. Kouchu have been on life-or-death situations, whether it's an option for him and/or his friends for them to choose whether it's heaven or hell, Kouchu doesn't rush over and choose, and he thinks carefully about the option. If he chooses, he risked his life or sacrifice to save his friends, his Crystal Monsters, and/or his family. But that doesn't mean Kouchu's wanting to die nor will die. Kouchu's reliable, and have a strong heart /via closeness to his Crystal Monsters, especially, Roaracryst. Kouchu and Roaracryst have been best friends since the end of the first episode ever in the Crystal Jewels anime. Kouchu doesn't like Crystal Brawlers that treat their Crystal Monsters badly, forcing them to get stronger, force them to be clumsyless, and abandoning them, such as in Meganoth's Story, Meganoth, as a Noroth, was abandoned by a trainer, Alyssa. Kouchu pursues Alyssa about Meganoth. Kouchu's manga counterparts have different personalities from him, such as his Kouchu's Quest counterpart, he is more crybabyish than his anime counterpart, and his Crystal Jewels MiniZ counterpart is selfish and sometimes rude, and his Crystal Jewels GT counterpart is rude and has a scariest side ever. At times, Kouchu have a hard side, especially at his longtime, cold rival, Marcy. In the Path Leads the Ice episode, after failing to brawl Laxmore, Kouchu blames Shauna for her Mouselette. They both argued, and Shauna ran away from Kouchu. Kouchu learned, in the later episode, that he was a "big baby", and a " loser". Because after losing to Marcy, Kouchu felt like he's a jerk or a moron. When Kouchu's called innapropriate names (like nasty, bigfoot, moron, liar,etc.), Kouchu's dark side rises.